


Start the Chase

by FleetofShippyShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masks, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Harry liked to tell himself he didn’t do things like this often. He liked to pretend he wasn’t a rotten liar too. But the fact of the matter was, charity balls were incredibly dull and they made him incredibly uncomfortable, but not going was even worse. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone off and done something he shouldn’t have. Donesomeonehe shouldn’t have.And really, having it splashed all over the papers should have stopped him by now.But this time, this time he was wearing a mask. And so was the other man.Kinktober 2018 Day 1:  Deepthroating + Masks





	Start the Chase

Harry liked to tell himself he didn’t do things like this often. He liked to pretend he wasn’t a rotten liar too. But the fact of the matter was, charity balls were incredibly dull and they made him incredibly uncomfortable, but not going was even worse. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone off and done something he shouldn’t have. Done _someone_ he shouldn’t have.

And really, having it splashed all over the papers should have stopped him by now.

But this time, this time he was wearing a mask. And so was the other man. This time there was a chance it wouldn’t get out. He could fool around without his name hanging over his head, and he was already firming up in his pants just from that thought alone.

The other man lead him out of the ballroom. The music and chatter faded away as he took him deeper into the manor house hosting the event. It was like he knew his way around, had been there before, but Harry tried not to think about that. The owner only had daughters, so he probably wouldn’t be able to identify him that way anyway.

And he didn’t want to.

There was an ache in his pants and an attractive arse leading the way, and thank Merlin for whoever started the trend of more muggle-like formal wear instead of robes that hid everything. That was all that mattered now. And for once, he wouldn’t be shamed for it in the papers in the morning.

The masks only covered the upper half of their faces, and the man stopped abruptly in a shadowy corridor to turn and kiss him. Harry leaned into it and backed him up against the wall. Excitement skittered through his veins. Most of the men he found himself with at events were strangers anyway, but the mask seemed to make it better. That nervous, doing-something-wrong feeling he got when he fucked strangers was stronger than ever.

It was not a thing he should indulge in, he knew, and a bad attitude to have towards sex in the first place. It was also risky and self-destructive. But he couldn’t help himself. He just got so bored.

Impulse control had never been one of his talents.

When he reached down and cupped the man’s crotch, he was firming up too. It sent a rush of heat through Harry. It always did, having that effect on someone. The fact the man didn’t know he was with Harry Potter was almost intoxicating.

It meant it really was just Harry, a masked man in the back corridors of some manor house, that was having that effect on him. Not the name. Not the story that could be told after.

They’d barely kissed when Harry sank to his knees. The man hissed above him and Harry grinned as he worked open fancy trousers to reveal no pants and a cock that was already harder than it had felt under his hand.

“You don’t waste time, do you?” the man muttered.

Harry looked up with a smirk and ignored the tickle in the back of his mind. The voice was somewhat familiar, but that was to be expected at events like this.

“Keep your mask on,” he said, not wanting to look up again and see a face he might recognise.

The man nodded and licked his lips, leaning back against the wall. Harry didn’t bother saying anything else. He didn’t run off with strange men for conversation. He turned his attention to the cock in his face and gripped it lightly. Felt its weight. Eyed up its length. Perfect.

The sound the man made when Harry lapped at the head of his cock was fairly perfect too. A breathy moan, low and soft. It sent heat rushing through him to mingle with the excitement still kicking up his heart rate.

That was another thing he loved about sneaking off with strangers at events. Having to stay quiet. Hushed moans, heavy breathing. Muffled moans against skin. A rushed desperation to get off before getting caught.

A hand landed on his head and he looked up. The man did nothing more than thread his fingers through Harry’s hair and he relaxed again. Closed his lips over the tip of his cock and flicked his tongue just under the head. He was rewarded by another breathy moan and took him deeper.

Really, he could tease this out for a while, but he was aching in his pants and he’d been wanting to practise taking a cock in deeper. Better to practise when his identity was hidden. He didn’t need more rumours floating around about him than there already were, and certainly not about him choking on a cock.

“Definitely don’t waste time,” the man sighed as Harry took him deeper.

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. When he had that tickle preceding a gag, he pulled back and tongued at the head as if he was only teasing. Impressing this man was hardly important. Still, it didn’t hurt to make everything look intentional.

Another breathy moan and a tighter grip on his hair was a nice reward for it either way.

When he looked up the man was looking down and biting his bottom lip. Harry couldn’t help but smirk and rub his cheek along the length of him. The breathless sound of approval he got in return hit him much harder knowing that this man had no idea who he really was.

Harry could get addicted to that, and already found his mind jumping ahead, remembering how many more masquerade charity balls were in his near future.

“Hang on,” the man said suddenly, reaching inside his jacket.

Harry tensed when he drew a wand, but then relaxed at the muttered incantation for a cushioning charm. The ground softened under his knees and he sighed.

“Thanks.”

“No pushing on your head, right?” the man asked as he stowed his wand again.

The fact Harry had telegraphed his discomfort with that made him tense all over again. “Yeah, don’t like that.”

The man nodded and licked his lips,. He reached out again. “Hand in your hair okay?”

Harry hoped this wasn’t going to turn into a damn conversation. “That’s fine,” he said, giving the man’s cock a stroke and tonguing at the head again.

“Brilliant,” the man said softly. “Just checking.”

As much as he hated the distraction, Harry couldn’t help but relax a little more. Of all the men to follow out of the ballroom, it was nice that he seemed to have nabbed a good bloke. One less thing to worry about. And a softer spot for his knees.

Still not interested in talking though.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, just to be polite, before sliding his lips over his cock again and hoping it would end the awkward talking.

“Just because we’re sucking cock in the back corridors at a ball doesn’t mean we can’t be civil,” the man said.

Unprepared, Harry snorted around his cock and pulled off to look up at him. As he stroked absently, the man grinned back down at him and shrugged. He twined Harry’s hair around his fingers again.

“We’re not animals.”

The tickle in the back of Harry’s mind grew. He _knew_ that voice, and he had to stop himself from taking in more details about the man’s appearance.

He didn’t want to know.

It was more fun not knowing.

He shook his head and slid his mouth over the man’s cock again. He let go of the base and went deeper, forcing himself to relax. Another hushed moan urged him on, and he squeezed his eyes and tight and swallowed when it hit the back of his throat and almost made him gag.

“ _Really_ nice, but not necessary you know,” the man said, his voice thready and weak.

That only made Harry want to try harder. He pulled back enough to breath in deeply through his nose and then moved forward again. The discomfort of fighting his gag reflex was secondary to the sounds the man was making.

Soft moans had turned into deeper sounds. The hand in his hair was gripping tight, almost pulling his hair. It spurred Harry on until he felt a soft tickle against his nose. He opened his eyes to see a well maintained patch of blond hair and moaned as he realised he’d taken it all.

The cock was thick and heavy in his mouth and swallowing around its girth was hard enough that he pulled back after only a few moments, fighting not to cough unattractively. But he’d finally managed after bits of practise here and there.

The man breathed heavily as Harry licked and sucked at the tip again, pumping the rest with his hand. Harry looked up and saw he was biting his lip again. It was going white from the pressure.

When he closed his lips around him again, ready to bury his nose in that soft hair again, a sharp tug on his hair stopped him.

“I’m going to come if you do that again,” the man said, leaning his head back against the wall and not looking down at him.

“Already?” Harry couldn’t help but tease, feeling incredibly smug.

“It’s been a while,” the man said defensively, and Harry could see pink flushing the parts of his face not covered by the mask. “And don’t act like you don’t know you’re good at that.”

Harry shrugged and grinned. “Consider me warned,” he said, and then took him down to the root again.

The man hadn’t been kidding. Just a few seconds of being there, of Harry swallowing against the urge to gag, and his cock was throbbing and pulsing in Harry’s mouth. He could feel it in his throat, and swallowed against the sensation, pulling back a bit to breathe through his nose even though it meant tasting it.

Above him, the man groaned and gasped, still quiet even though no one was around to hear them. Harry gently lapped around his cock and stroked him through it until he twitched his hips away from him.

As he sat back on his heels, Harry licked his lips and looked up at him. He had his head back against the wall, mouth still open as he breathed heavily. Harry’s cock ached in his pants at the sight. He stood and crowded him against the wall, cupping his face and leaning close.

He didn’t kiss him, but he hovered close, waiting, wanting. He didn’t have to wait long. The man leaned forward and kissed him with a moan. He pulled him closer by the hips and licked into his mouth like he enjoyed the taste of himself.

When they parted, he slipped a hand between them and gripped Harry’s cock through his trousers.

“I could get you off now, quickly. Or, if you want, we could go to my place and take our time,” he said, mouth still close enough that Harry felt the soft gusts of his breath as he talked.

When Harry hesitated, the man hummed and rubbed at him through his trousers. “The masks can stay on,” he breathed.

Harry closed his eyes and rolled his hips against his hand. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t interested. He loved every sound the man had made, and ached to know if he’d be any different in his own home.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“Anything you want,” the man breathed, kissing him again and gripping him through his trousers.

Harry moaned into it and then pulled back to nod.

“I’m going to Apparate us now,” the man said, and Harry had barely nodded again before he was pulled in by that twisting sensation and then deposited on his feet again somewhere else.

For a moment, Harry went rigid and looked around. He had enough wandless magic at his disposal to not need his wand in his hand to escape any trouble, but still, he couldn’t help but tense.

But the room they were in was clearly a bedroom. Tidy, but lived in. And nearby, a bed.

He hadn’t made it to a bed with anyone in a while. Corridors and alleys and bathrooms were more of a rush, and there was a part of him that knew rumours and leaked stories about him were less damaging if they were just about hand-jobs and blow jobs.

The last time he’d had a proper fuck had been so long ago now. “I want you to fuck me,” he found himself saying. Spilling that desire so easily should have made him ashamed of himself.

“Not what I had in mind, but certainly not a disappointment,” the man said with a low chuckle. “I don’t think it’ll take me long to be of use. Not once I get my hands on you properly.”

Harry leaned into him as he untucked Harry’s shirt from his trousers and sneaked his hands under. He sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth at the same time and Harry rolled his hips against him again. Shamelessly. There was no point in shame when he was having fun, after all.

“Merlin, you feel good,” the man breathed, leaving his mouth to kiss along his jaw. His fingertips danced over Harry’s body lightly, not lingering when he wanted them too. Far too soon, they were gone completely.

The man turned, his wand appearing in his hand. The lights dimmed and the room warmed slightly. He tossed his wand towards the bed dismissively and then turned back and started undoing Harry’s jacket and shirt, not even waiting until one was off before opening the other.

Harry tugged him into a kiss and started working on his own clothes, stopping only to let the man pull his jacket and shirt off him in one motion. The man’s jacket was more complicated, and he gave up with a huff and muttered a spell against his lips. The jacket and shirt undid themselves and slid off his body.

When he finally got his hands on the man’s skin, he was brought up short. He froze, and then pulled back. Beneath his fingers was the thick, familiar sensation of scarred skin. When he looked it was even worse.

“Ignore them,” the man muttered, trying to move closer.

Harry stepped back, attention still fixed on the scars. Long, deep gashes running diagonally across his chest. Four of them. He could see exactly how they would show as blood through a white shirt.

“Malfoy,” he muttered, before he thought better of it.

The man reared back but Harry barely noticed. The familiar voice, the blond hair. The familiarity with a manor house that probably used to belong to a pureblood family he knew. Harry felt like an idiot for not realising.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Harry’s mask was torn from his face. A tingle of magic danced across and then left his skin as the mask’s magic stopped working to keep his eyes a different colour. The man, _Malfoy_ , stared at him with his mouth parted in shock.

Harry stared back at him much the same.

Neither of them said anything, but Harry couldn’t stand staring at a mask any longer.

When he reached out, Malfoy didn’t stop him. He let Harry tug the mask free and drop it to the side. With his face fully bared, Harry felt even more stupid for not recognising him. He always did have such a distinctive pointy chin.

“Shit,” he breathed.

Malfoy’s gaze dropped to his mouth and his cheeks flooded with pink. Harry’s felt hot too. He’d just had Malfoy’s cock in his mouth and he was certain Malfoy was thinking about it too.

Shit. He’d let Malfoy _come_ in his mouth. He could still _taste_ him.

“Oh, bloody hell,” he muttered, raising a hand to push his hair off his forehead.

Malfoy’s gaze darted to the scar the motion revealed, but moved away again just as fast.

“Nice trick with your eyes,” he finally said.

Harry shrugged a little helplessly. “They give me away too often.”

“My scars are probably the same,” Malfoy returned, closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Should have thought of that.”

Harry looked at them. His heart hammered his chest and guilt flooded him. He’d done that. He’d made those permanent marks on Malfoy’s skin.

“I need a drink,” he groaned.

Malfoy tensed. “Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t keep alcohol in the house. I don’t...I don’t drink.”

Harry rubbed at his face. “Right, yeah. I’d heard that. Sorry.”

Malfoy breathed in slowly, and then exhaled and seemed to relax. “Well, this is awkward no matter how you look at it, so I might as well say it. That was a damn good blow job, Potter, and I owe you one. If you can stand to have me touching you now that you know it’s me, I’m still happy to reciprocate.”

That was the last thing Harry expected from him and he almost laughed. He’d gone soft from the shock of seeing those scars and remembering the way he’d bled through his shirt on that bathroom floor. If he hadn’t...well, he wasn’t sure what he’d do, and was sort of glad he didn’t have to find out.

“Mood’s a bit...gone,” he said.

“Understandable,” Malfoy muttered, bending over and picking up his shirt. As he pulled it on, Harry grabbed his own and did the same, then held his jacket awkwardly in his hands. Malfoy made a gesture in the air with his hand. “You can Apparate through the wards now.”

“This is bloody awkward,” Harry said.

“You really didn’t realise it was me?” Malfoy asked, squinting at him.

“Well, you were being nice?” Harry said without thinking.

Before he could even cringe and try to take that back, Malfoy laughed.

“Excellent point,” he said. “Merlin, what a laugh. Of all the people...you know what, no. It’s not that surprising I managed to pick you out of the crowd as someone I’d like to fuck, even without knowing it was you. Not surprising at all.”

Curiosity niggled at Harry. “Really?”

Malfoy shrugged. “After everything people have been saying about you? After the way you swooped in like a knight in shining armour at my hearing and helped me even though I was swearing at you and calling you all sorts of filth? After the way you saved my life when I didn’t even deserve it? Don’t be daft, Potter. I’m not immune to you. I just still think you’re a git at the same time as wanting you.”

Harry really didn’t want to be having this conversation. Not when he had told Malfoy he wanted him to fuck him only moments before. Not when he could still taste him in his mouth and feel him in the slight ache in his throat and jaw.

“Well, that’s...nice.”

Malfoy snorted. “As eloquent as ever, I see.”

“Piss off,” Harry muttered.

That only seemed to amuse Malfoy more.

“Look, if you’re waiting around to try and force me into silence, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that you took my cock down your throat. I won’t tell anyone you wanted a fuck. Tonight never happened, if that’s what you want. You can leave now. I won’t talk. I’m not that crass.”

Harry squinted at him. His mind was unhelpfully reminding him that Malfoy had actually been quite decent all night. Cushioning spell, checking his limits, even telling him he didn’t have to take him that deep. Bloody hell he’d even tried to not come in his mouth.

Nothing that had happened indicated Malfoy might try to take advantage of this moment.

Bloody bastard.

“And if I don’t want to forget?” he ventured, his heart hammering again. Bloody hell he was a fool. Malfoy had barely touched him, he shouldn’t even be considering this. Not with their history.

Malfoy’s gaze sharpened. “If you want that blow job in return, you mean?”

Was that it? Harry sighed. No. Shit, he couldn’t lie to himself. He’d really been looking forward to a fuck, and the fact that it was Malfoy he’d been about to get it from should really put him off. But really...what did it change?

“I mean if I still wanted you to fuck me,” he said boldly. Go big or go home, he thought to himself. This was a disaster waiting to happen. But chasing disasters and making risky decisions was sort of his thing lately. He couldn’t lie to himself and pretend the thought of having a shag with someone he had such terrible history with didn’t give him a bit of a thrill.

The look of surprise on Malfoy’s face made him feel better about it though.

“Come on, I’ve been more than civil tonight, I’ve been _nice,_ ” Malfoy said. “Don’t be an arse.”

He would assume that, Harry thought. “You did say you were still happy to reciprocate,” he pointed out.

Malfoy squinted at him as if he was trying to find an ulterior motive. “Moods a bit gone now,” he said, throwing Harry words back at him.

“Is the world ending tomorrow?” Harry asked. “Rude, no one even gave me a chance to save it this time.”

It gave him more of a thrill than it should have when Malfoy laughed at that.

“Try another day, you mean?” Malfoy asked. “Are you asking me on a date, Potter?”

Harry snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Your cock wasn’t that impressive.”

Malfoy grinned instead of the glare Harry expected. “You haven’t had it in your arse yet.”

Excitement was skittering through Harry again. Damn, he was no good at denying that feeling. He could only chase after it.

“Well, there’s another masked ball next week. Can’t remember what it’s for.”

“Raising funds and awareness for werewolves,” Malfoy said promptly. “I’m attending.”

Harry clutched his jacket a little tighter in his hands. What the bloody hell was he doing? He couldn’t even remember the last time he was with the same person more than once, and he _never_ planned ahead. But this didn’t feel like it was sucking all the fun out of it. On the contrary, he was almost giddy from the thought.

“Find me at the ball, and then maybe we’ll find out way back here again,” he said.

Malfoy watched as he picked up his mask and put it back on. “Changing your eye colour is cheating.”

Harry grinned. “Not up to the challenge, Malfoy?”

The way his back stiffened gave Harry another thrill. Still easy to rile up. Still fun to rile up.

“You’re on, Potter,” he said, stepping close and obviously trying to use his slight height advantage to tower over him. “I manage to identify you, I get to fuck you.”

Harry grinned. If Hermione or Ron found out about this he’d never hear the end of it. He didn’t even need them to lecture him to know he was being ridiculously reckless again.

But he hadn’t ever looked forward to a charity event like he was already looking forward to that ball.

“If I identify you first, you suck me off and get nothing in return,” he said, leaning close.

Malfoy sneered at him. “You’re not the only one who can work spells into masks.”

“Good. I’d be disappointed if you made it too easy for me,” Harry said.

Before he thought better of it, he pulled Malfoy down for a kiss. Knowing it was him didn’t make it any worse. In fact it was almost better.

“I’ll see you next week then,” he said as he moved back and readied himself for Apparition.

“Not if I see you first,” Malfoy said darkly.

Harry grinned as a thrill raced through him at the thought. He could almost walk back over and start something now, but the idea of hunting Malfoy down next week was even better.

He Apparated away, already thinking ahead and planning a new mask. Already aching for the chase.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes it feels like forever since I wrote drarry smut XD Written for Kinktober 2018 Day 1: Masks + Deep-throating.
> 
> **This is a completed fic and I would prefer you do not ask me to write more in the comments.**


End file.
